


灼灼

by Shadowmancer



Series: 半窝疯 [2]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Power Imbalance, Prostate Milking, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 你确定老大是收拾他不是收拾我们？？[ShinyaxToshiyaxShou，架空，纯肉]





	灼灼

熄灯前的巡逻只是例行，心夜有些心不在焉。等走到A班的寝室门口从左到右一扫发现空了张床，心夜问人呢？

  
剩下的几个孩子都在被窝外留双眼睛，骨碌转。心夜把嗓子放柔。“聋了还是哑了？”

  
所有人争先恐后说主事刚才派人来找他。心夜微微皱眉，“刚才？”

  
“二十分钟前。”

  
新仓薰，你还让不让我过两天清静日子。心夜扭头往主宅方向走，一面想要不要通知医务组来抬人。就知道薰没那么好脾气；放了一个，不会轻易饶了另一个。

  
问过警卫，回答一律是人在书房。心夜加快脚步。竹木滑门透出灯光朦胧。他象征性扣扣，不等回答就推开进去。

  
薰捧着书，眼镜滑到鼻尖。他用一根手指推上去，不抬头。心夜飞快瞄房间里另一个人：青狼直挺挺跪坐在墙角，两手握成拳放在膝头。

  
心夜站到薰和青狼中间。诺大房间里只有纸张翻动的声音。最后是薰打破沉默，“来得正好，带他回寝室。”

  
心夜不去理睬背后极轻的吸气声，说你先出去。

  
过了好一会儿墙角才有了动静。心夜竖着耳朵听青狼退下，动作笨拙差点绊倒在门槛上。心夜闭一下眼，暗暗问候薰的父母。

  
“这是怎么说？”

  
薰慢吞吞把书合上。“他成绩我看过，是个好苗子。”

  
心夜耐着性子等他继续。

  
“只是有点傲气，自作聪明，得磨一磨。”薰摊开手。

  
“这孩子是我选中的。要打要罚，该由我。”

薰嘴角一跳，点上烟。“也行。”

  
青狼背抵着墙，两只手环抱着自己，怕冷的样子。没等心夜走近他就哑着嗓子说我不能回去，对不起，教官。

  
空气里有陌生气息，心夜舌尖上品一品：酒精，青狼的呼吸里有酒精的味道，还有些类似于水果的甜。心夜压抑住倒回去给姓新仓的一记回旋踢的冲动，“片剂，还是粉末？”

  
青狼呆呆地盯着地面。他掐着自己手肘的指尖发白。

  
“他给你的是片剂，还是粉末？”

  
青狼仿佛才听见，身子一震。“粉，粉末。”他结结巴巴地重复，“我不能回寝室，别让我回寝室。”

  
心夜长吁一口气，点头。

  
敏弥把电视频道换了八百遍。他皱皱鼻子；怎么还不回来，被外星人带回本土了么？

  
门一响，他跳起来往走廊探头。“小心心！”等看到心夜背后那颗脑袋时怔住。

  
青狼抬头，眼睛是冲着敏弥方向，却基本不聚焦。他甩了甩头，敏弥注意到他颧骨上不自然的晕红。青狼试了几次才发出声音，嗓子干涩。“原…原教官。”

  
敏弥的眉毛快消失到刘海里。他瞪着心夜。“你让未成年人喝酒？”

  
心夜踢开脚上的马靴。“新仓薰干的好事。”

  
好家伙，连名带姓，这口气分明是炸了毛。敏弥苦笑。

  
心夜指着浴室方向，推青狼一把。“能吐出来多少会好一点。洗澡的话用蓝色那瓶。”

  
敏弥把那句_蓝色的浴液是我的_咽回肚子里，今晚还是少招惹为妙。

  
心夜板着脸给自己倒了杯红酒，喝了几口，把剩下的递给敏弥。敏弥接过杯子小心放下。“到底怎么了？”

  
“灼灼。”

  
敏弥揉了揉额头。“什么？”

  
“薰给他的药。”心夜冲浴室一扬下巴。

  
“老大闲疯了？！”这是敏弥的第一反应。第二反应是：“干啥使的？“

  
“兴奋剂的一种。症状是体温升高，触觉敏感性成倍增长，相对不应期明显缩短。”

  
敏弥有点明白很少沾酒的心夜为啥破了戒。这对话确实不宜在头脑清楚的时候进行。“等等，我越想越觉得这像——”

  
“春药。”

  
看着这张脸说这种话实在有点胃痛，敏弥扶着桌子。“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”

  
“药是我研发的。”

  
“…为什么要替老大整这种奇怪的东西！”

  
“当时无聊。”

  
敏弥把杯里的酒一气喝光。“那你带他来这是啥意思？”

  
“难道让他回寝室？一帮小孩子不知轻重，会玩出人命。”

  
敏弥站不稳，干脆靠过去把头抵在心夜瘦得硌人的肩窝。“如果这是个噩梦，拜托让我醒了吧。”

  
心夜再等了五分钟，浴室里水声还是没停。他试着推了推，门虚掩着。

  
青狼蜷在浴缸角落，花洒开到最大，劈头盖脸浇下来。心夜过去关了水，一摸，手都是冰的。青狼从膝盖上抬起脑袋，上下牙格格打架。

  
“让你洗澡，不是让你折腾出低体温。”

  
青狼摇头，一个劲儿往后缩，躲开心夜解他扣子的手。心夜哼一声。“别扭什么。你有的我都有。”

  
如果这孩子不是冷得够呛的话，恐怕会脸红。心夜把水温重新调高，再去解开他领口的时候，青狼认命地咬住下唇。

  
热水总算让他脸色好了些。心夜用掌心试他额头，青狼绷紧的肩一松，像只养熟了的猫，用脸蹭了蹭心夜手背。他平时绝对不会流露的驯顺。

  
“难受…好难受。”他费劲地睁开眼，虹膜颜色深得吓人，眼角绯红。这孩子是心夜亲自带进新仓氏。小时候圆圆脸圆圆眼，粉嘟嘟的。这几年个子疯长，下颚线条倒好像一夜之间尖锐起来。

  
“教官…”心夜把手抽回去的时候他紧张地拉住。“教官。”

  
门口有人轻笑。“哟，这小嗓子酥的。”

  
“别说风凉话，过来帮忙。”心夜从腋下架着把青狼拉起来。敏弥会意，用抱等身布偶的姿势接过去，胸口顿时湿了一片。心夜腾出手，把青狼贴在腿上的牛仔裤剥下来。

  
敏弥搂着个光裸身体，自己还穿得整齐，他有些好笑。青狼抵着敏弥大腿的下身无意识磨蹭，嘴唇心急火燎地触碰所有够得着的地方。敏弥瞟一眼心夜。“都主动成这样了，咱算不算不知好歹？”

  
两人半拖半抱把青狼挪进卧室。一挨床青狼就摆个大字，翻来覆去想找个凉快的角落。心夜让敏弥看着他，自己去拧了几块湿毛巾，擦去青狼头上身上的汗。

  
敏弥试一下他脉，脖子上那处血管突突乱跳。青狼小声呻吟，烫人呼吸扑上敏弥指尖。他迷迷糊糊地张开嘴，舌尖缠住敏弥来不及收回的食指，一点一点舐，仿佛那是糖果。

  
敏弥哭笑不得。“我可不记得我们教过他这些。”

  
真是没办法。心夜停下手上的动作；药效有多厉害他最清楚。能拖延到这地步已经算这孩子毅力惊人。他把自己的T恤从青狼攒得紧紧的手里解放出来，青狼含着敏弥的手指，低低抱怨。心夜撩开他短发，凑过去，嘴唇碰上那烧得通红的耳垂。

  
“把手给我。”

  
白皙笔直的指骨节秀丽，想象不出他拿刀的姿势多么娴熟。心夜扣住他右腕往下拉。青狼觉察出什么，睫毛不安地翕动。敏弥用另一只手拿捏住他侧颈，像安慰受惊的小动物。

  
“你自己来。”

  
敏弥越过青狼肩头望着心夜，神色不乏调侃，犬齿却不自觉陷进下唇。

  
青狼微弱摇头。心夜不松手。两人交握的指节抵着敏弥小腹，不上不下的要命距离，害得他嘟囔这是折磨谁啊。

  
“难受是么？想解放的话就自己握住。”

  
青狼紧闭着眼，睫毛上水光斑斑，哑着嗓子说教官，我——

  
“听话。”

  
心夜感觉到怀里的身体像过电一样僵住。然后青狼的头往后仰去，濒临溺水的姿态。心夜知道他已经照办；这孩子向来吃软不吃硬。

  
他任由青狼动作了一阵，又重新捉住他手腕。“别这么着急，夜还很长。”青狼呜咽着挣，隔这么近根本使不上力。脑细胞溃不成军的时候，本能总是很好用。青狼抬起一只腿，膝弯勾住敏弥的腰往里扣。“教官…”

  
敏弥了解心夜；这人掌控欲太强，今晚不妨顺着他性子来。拿出教他们拆卸狙击枪的口气，敏弥握着青狼盆骨边缘——这年纪的男孩子光长个，隔了皮就是骨。“往上，后背用力。知道该怎么做吧？”

  
确实不用教。

  
青狼用腰，只用腰。上身后倾，仿佛是抗拒着的姿态。腰以下收紧又舒展开，胯骨打着旋儿。心夜把手挪到他腹部，不是为了帮他，只是不想错过那触感：掌心下是只猎食的兽，线条柔韧。 

  
青狼每次胯往前送，潮湿肿胀的顶端就撞上敏弥小腹。敏弥用中指往那些痕迹上一抹，笑嘻嘻把手举到他面前。“给我弄干净。”

  
他以为青狼会用舌头。但对方睁开雾气迷蒙的眼，握着敏弥的手往下带，直到敏弥的指腹触到他充血成暗红的乳尖。青狼尖叫，又被他自己狠狠抑制住。他把胸膛整个贴上敏弥掌心，来回磨蹭。

  
“你这里这么…”敏弥低笑，一半惊讶一半欣赏。“只靠这里会不会泄出来？”

  
他抬眼与心夜对上目光，两人默契度从来就高。心夜用一只手勒住青狼，叫他动弹不得。敏弥慢慢低下头去。这孩子白得像才剥出来的笋，稍微动情就从肩到颈一片晕红。敏弥故意多等了几秒，等青狼按捺不住，脊背往后折，把胸口凑到敏弥面前。

  
好吧，这时候能忍得住的，不是死人也是植物人。

  
敏弥往他水光淋漓的乳首吹一口气，青狼整个人一震，要不是心夜压着恐怕能直跳起来，喉咙里细碎抽泣。敏弥拿嘴唇往返摩挲了几次，听这孩子喘得越来越厉害，快虚脱的样子，终于张嘴咬了下去。

  
心夜感觉到他全身肌肉涌动收缩，与此同时温热液体溅上敏弥前胸。

  
敏弥一手绕过青狼，攀上心夜后背。角度太熟悉都犯不着睁开眼睛，舌尖探入，把残存的腥膻气渡过去。心夜是有洁癖的，他知道，所以偶尔逆一下鳞分外有趣。

  
等那个绵长的吻结束，敏弥发觉自己被什么硬邦邦的顶着。他低头一看，皱眉。“他不是刚刚才…？”

  
“不应期缩短。”心夜扶着青狼的肩，凑过去打量他瞳孔——药性显然还没散。“再加上这个年纪，本来就…”

  
敏弥夸张叹气。“你确定老大是收拾他不是收拾我们？”

  
心夜耸肩，扣着青狼下颚逼他注视自己。“乖乖呆着别动。”然后下床去倒水。

  
他拿着杯子回来，在门口顿了顿：床上着实好风景。

  
青狼跨坐在敏弥腿上，压住他手腕，另一手把他掌心按在胯间，鼻腔里发出享受的单音。脊椎的凹陷在灯下映出淡淡阴影，像串珠子从后颈延伸至臀。

  
敏弥抬起脑袋，冲心夜乐出歪歪倒倒的虎牙。“非礼啊。”

  
心夜把杯子搁在床头柜，把青狼从敏弥身上拖下来，给他一记耳光。“安分点。”

  
这孩子不去捂脸，仰躺在床上不知餍足地抚弄着下身。心夜把杯子递过去；出这么多汗，体温又比平常高，非闹到脱水么。青狼怔怔看他，舌尖掠过嘴角，完全没有接的意思。最后还是敏弥拿过来喝了一口，俯身扳过青狼的脸，嘴对嘴哺过去。第一口大半溢出来，第二口青狼才清醒些，开始吞咽。等他把水喝光，心夜放下杯子，没转身他已经缠了过来，揽着心夜的腰，另一手掐着敏弥横在他肩头的手臂，恨不得把两个人都揉进自己骨头里。 

  
“教官。”他尾音里带一点湿。“教官，求求你…”

  
敏弥下巴枕在他肩窝，噗哧一笑，“你求谁啊？”

  
青狼摇头，口齿含糊.“不知道，不知道，谁都好…”

  
心夜撑起身体，一手按住这焦躁的兽。“你先？”

  
敏弥用掌心托着后脑，“不了，你知道的，我喜欢——”他声音低下去，鼻尖循着青狼下颌转折处，一字一句吹进他耳朵。眼睛却冲着心夜方向。“他入行前玩票，鼓手。所以，节奏感，真的…很好。”

  
青狼涩重吸气，脚趾在床面上蜷起。敏弥捏捏他脸。“小毛孩子，在想什么下流的事情。”

  
青狼咬着自己食指，睫毛半开半合。乌沉沉的眼流光。“教官，快一点，我…”

  
敏弥点着他肋骨，一根一根往下数。年轻男孩子的身体紧致，又是多年搏杀练出来的灵敏，稍微碰触就无意识地震颤。“你什么？”

  
“…里面。”青狼两脚蹬着床，盆骨向上倾斜，脊背几乎悬空。“…难受。”

  
敏弥故意绕开他高昂的东西，手顺着大腿与下腹之间的转折往后滑。隐秘的地方早被汗液濡湿，才发泄过的肌肉也比较松弛，不需要怎么用力就送进一根手指。敏弥接过心夜递来的润滑剂，自己都发觉自己呼吸不稳。“好热…能把我手指都融了。真的，都不用这个。”他把中指也放进去，慢慢张开。青狼无意识地抬腰，急不可耐地寻找着某个最佳角度。这孩子眉眼在新仓氏的学员里算不上顶尖。现在肆意索求，倒渗出些他自己都无从知晓无法掌控的艳。敏弥扭头冲心夜眨眼。“喂，想怎么来？”

  
“转过去。”

  
青狼没动，心夜扯着他脑后的头发拉起来。疼痛总算让他眼神清明一些。“抓着床，不准松手。”

  
青狼笨拙地翻身。平时那么身手利落的一个人，试了好几次才撑着床头趴稳了，肩胛骨绷成个紧张的V字。敏弥啧一声，拍拍他。“放松，对，腰沉下去。”青狼一抖，差点重心不稳栽到枕头上。他握着床的指节发白，不肯抬头，想必知道自己现在什么模样。敏弥吊起嘴角，两手捏着青狼的屁股揉了几下，稍微用力分开。青狼啊地一声，嗓子都岔了，整个人抖得不行。

  
“你还在等什么？我都——”下半句被心夜堵在嘴里。舌头磕到牙，泛起淡淡血腥气。敏弥无暇去顾及青狼骤然绷紧的肌肉。他腾出手抚着心夜后背，引导着他也安抚着他；两个人入行都早，血腥，暴力，欲望，很多定义都界限模糊。“嗯…怎样？”

  
心夜偏着头，还是那种凉水一样的口气，虽然呼吸有些急促。“亏了白虎舍得，要是我——”他扣紧青狼汗淋淋的胯，往前又送了一分。敏弥额头抵着他额头，和他一起发出沉溺的叹息。“一定把他剥光了绑床上，不准下地。”

  
敏弥扑哧一乐，鼻尖亲昵地碰碰心夜耳后。“等我们折腾完，肯定下不了地。你悠着点。”

  
“很深，是么？”敏弥侧躺在床上，一手托着头，一手点着青狼咬得发白的下唇。“看着你的脸就知道。因为太刺激了都叫不出声的表情，拍下来的话…”

  
青狼开口，却被心夜突然的抽离弄得只剩皱眉喘息的力气。他把腰压到快折断的地步，大腿本能地张得更开。从心夜的角度，能看到刚刚交合的地方一下一下地收缩——隔着套子那种有节奏的挤压都让人着迷，要是不戴，滋味恐怕更美妙。

  
敏弥拭去青狼下巴上的汗；这孩子真听话，心夜说不准放手，他就乖乖抓着。虽然临近界点却被放空的感觉快叫他疯了，头无意识地甩动。“教官，教官，帮我——”

  
“要不是清理起来很麻烦…” 敏弥虚虚地握着他下身，拇指寻着那道突起的血管来回摩擦。青狼的背弓起来，想往下推，每次力度恰好的时候敏弥就松手，害得他只能毫无章法地乱蹭。“我的那把科尔特，长度，口径都合适，你会喜欢的。”

  
“真放进去了只怕拔不出来，你怎么和老大解释？”心夜接口，一手扶着青狼的胯，对准目标重新深入。青狼如释重负地低喘，手臂支撑不住，上身已经几乎贴在床上。敏弥知道心夜也快了，左手摩挲着两人紧密连接的地方，欣赏那被塞得满满的灼热触感。“下回试试看？”他随着心夜来回撞击的节奏，低低地笑，“看他能不能被一把枪操到——”

  
青狼抽搐一下，呼吸停滞，断了线一样往旁边倒下去。心夜压在他背上，掐着他腰的手越握越紧，明天肯定一圈瘀血。

  
过一会儿心夜支起身。敏弥揉揉青狼痉挛的手指，轻声叫他放开，青狼这才照办。两人合力让青狼仰躺下来，抚着他前胸后背帮他顺气。青狼小腹，大腿内侧一片湿漉漉，像鱼的尾。

  
“床单都要烧掉。”敏弥刮一下青狼鼻尖。“全给你弄脏了。”

  
青狼眼都睁不开，哑着嗓子说抱歉。

  
迷迷糊糊不知过了多久，还是觉得浑身又麻又痒。心里空得发闹，恨不得把皮剥了才好。青狼手脚并用地攀住离自己最近的那个身体，伸出舌头，顺着结实肌肉的轮廓一路舔上去。谁的手指伸过来，他迫不及待地含住，舌尖感觉到指腹粗糙的茧，泛着咸。有什么东西抵着他后面，青狼反手过去握住，掌心里滚热。他试着想支撑起身体，腰都直不起，只有打颤的份儿。

  
敏弥忍无可忍地说心心，热闹看够了没有。

  
一双手架住青狼腋下一提，他往后仰去，挂在对方臂弯。青狼死死抓住搂在他腰间的手，虽然根本像只醉猫，有气无力。

  
心夜揽着他，怀里的那个身体挣扎着就想往下沉，没半点耐性。心夜拦了片刻，干脆随他。

  
身体重量没了支撑，整个人坐下去，一下子没底的感觉太快太猛烈，青狼嘶着嗓子叫一声，两眼倒翻上去。要不是心夜在背后，还不知是怎样精彩。全身的血液都往那个地方涌去，心脏撞得肋骨生疼。

  
心夜让他头枕在自己肩窝。那张脸眉心紧蹙，分外可怜。青狼浅浅吸气，一动不敢动。心夜用掌心贴住他小腹——那么瘦，用点力就臆想能感觉到敏弥在他里面的热度。从肚脐到胸口一路滑腻，几乎把握不住。等他喉咙里溢出含糊的催促，心夜腾出手，指甲在他乳首刮了一下。

  
敏弥腰往上一挺，咬着牙。“你别…他刚才能把我绞断了。”

  
心夜含住青狼的耳垂，牙齿恶毒地嵌进肉里。“休息够了，别偷懒。”

  
青狼吞咽几次，试着膝盖着力往上提，稍微挪了挪就瘫软下去，看来是真累透了。他按捺不住地往前面伸手，心夜牢牢扣住他手腕。“不行。”

  
“就是。光你们爽了，我怎么办？”敏弥叫苦。

  
青狼神志不清地用脸蹭着心夜侧颈，求恳意味。他单手撑着床又试了一次。面孔火红，汗湿了的刘海滑落下去。心夜终于可怜他，托住他腰。敏弥左手和心夜的重叠，一起帮着青狼上下起伏。这姿势三个人都有些费劲，但青狼大腿和臀部肌肉用力，里面也随之收紧又放松，虽然幅度不大，却有类似于震动按摩的效果。敏弥呼吸的节奏很快就越来越乱。他握了握心夜的手，对方会意，慢慢把青狼的重心往前挪。

  
重量没有压在腿上，敏弥终于可以曲起膝，胯部用力。青狼死死抱着他脖子，只能前后微微晃着腰来迎合敏弥越来越粗暴的力度。他把脸埋在敏弥肩头，偶尔溢出来的声音支离破碎，听不清是叫敏弥快一点还是慢一点。亢奋的下体一次次顶在他小腹上，一触即发。

  
敏弥冷不丁抓着青狼的手臂，低吼一声。等青狼虚脱地从他身上滑下来，心夜看了看这孩子留在敏弥脐部的液体，已经稀薄得像水。

  
应该是差不多了。

  
他握着青狼肩头把他掰过来，面向自己。青狼眼神都散了，睁着两只空荡荡的眼。心夜犹豫一下，还是伸手探到他后面。那里明显已经肿了，又湿又热一片狼藉。心夜用两根手指在他股间来回滑动，青狼呆呆地没有反应，加重点力度，毫不费劲就陷到指根。青狼一颤，努力想合拢腿，反而把心夜夹得更紧。他虚弱地撑住心夜胸口，推拒着，终于露出惊慌神情。已经没力气摇头，只是嘴唇嚅动。心夜凑近了才勉强听见。

  
“…死…会…会死。”

  
心夜找到那处突起，毫不留情地按压着，时轻时重。不排空的话，他也不确定药效会持续多久。青狼用残余的力气蜷缩起来，自我保护的姿态，喉咙里细碎说饶了我，教官，别…

  
敏弥从另一头伸手，剥虾一样把青狼展开。心夜加快速率，先是来回摩挲，然后变换角度，曲起手指往上弹压。青狼下身疲软，一点硬起来的迹象都没有。他发出的声音近乎疼痛，脚后跟在床上蹬，只是挣不开。

  
已经不清楚皮肤底下奔涌的，究竟是血还是滚烫的油。心夜每一次动作都从最深处推波助澜，无可抗拒地把他逼向某个未知的边缘。青狼觉得自己像块瓷，啪地被打碎了。所有一切嘎然而止：心跳，呼吸，意识，时间。他来不及呼救就已经没顶。

  
心夜注视着他每个细微表情，从懵懂到慌乱到听天由命。最后青狼瞪圆了两眼，喉头滑动一下，里面突然开始抽搐，一波一波地把心夜的手指往里吸。心夜这才慢慢放松指尖的力度。青狼货真价实地哭出来；没有声音，只是闭着眼哗哗流泪，全身不受控制地发抖，话都说不出。

  
他们等青狼的呼吸平稳下来，把床单撤去，替他盖上被子。青狼翻个身就睡沉了。心夜去浴室放水，敏弥心领神会地撒上他最喜欢的浴盐。

  
泡进水里两人不约而同吁一口气。相对坐着，脚踝交错。敏弥等了片刻，半哄半劝让心夜转过身去；喜欢这样从背后环抱他的小小特权。

  
“喂，心心。”

  
“说。”

  
“你一向疼这孩子，不是对他有意思吧？”

  
“…”

  
敏弥把鼻尖埋进心夜发尾，嘟嘟囔囔。“他长得真没我好看。”

  
心夜懒得开口，反手敲他头。敏弥夸张哎哟，抱得更紧。声音委屈，只是那记洋洋得意的笑，看不见也感觉得到。


End file.
